jvpwfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Mattingly
Jim 'Boomer' Mattingly is an american professional wrestler born in San Francisco (USA) signed to JeuxVidéo Pro Wrestling (JVPW) and Pro Wrestling Action (PWA). He is the the Free-For-All 2011 co-winner, a former JVPW World Champion, JVPW Wide Champion, JVPW Web Champion, 79 Maintsteam Champion and HFW Hardcore Champion. Création du personnage *Quand la JVPW a ré-ouvert après une longue pause, Jim Mattingly s'est inscrit à la JVPW (représenté par son loquace et motivé agent) pour y devenir un catcheur célèbre. La Gimmick était alors celle d'un ancien soldat de l'US Air Force, dépité par la guerre et qui se reconvertisait dans le catch. Pour le nom, rien de plus simple : Jim Mattingly est l'assemblage du nom de Jim Carpenter et Ken Mattingly, deux celèbres astronautes américains. JVPW *Dernière mise à jour : 03/07/2014 *'Les débuts avec Vendetta (2010) - Pack-man :' Jim Mattingly fait son arrivée à la JVPW au PPV Brutal Birthday IV, dans une battle royale de newcomers remportée par Mirko Kalichenco. à la suite de se match une alliance se crée entre les perdants du match, et la stable Vendetta est crée. Mattingly s'impose rapidement comme le second du groupe, derrière Rasta Lion, auquel il voue alors une fidélité sans faille.'' Il y gagne son premier titre à la JVPW (ceintures par équipe Unified Tag Team Titles, devenues aujourd'hui JVPW Wide) et sa première gimmick : Pack-man, une gimmick comique qui consiste à faire arriver Jim Mattingly sur le ring avec un carton mystère, dans lequel est rangé un objet plus ou moins insolite (souvent moins). *'Free-for-all 2011 - victoire surprise et JVPW World Championship :' à la surprise générale, Jim Mattingly remporte le tournoi JVPW Free-for-all 2011 au PPV du même nom. Après avoir éliminé plus de 20 participants (je crois lol), Jim Mattingly et Ricky Harsh décident de partager le titre JVPW et gagnent tous les deux leur premier titre poids-lourd au sein de la JVPW. Après le match, Jim Mattingly décide de trahir Ricky Harsh, au nom du Quartet Vengeance (groupe formé après la séparation en deux parties de la stable Vendetta). Malheureusement pour lui (heureusement selon les mauvaises langues), Umaito décide de choisir ce moment pour faire son grand retour et casher son Momentum Shift. Jim Mattingly aura été champion un peu moins de deux heures, le règne le plus court de la JVPW. Au PPV suivant, JVPW Acid Rain 2011, Umaito conserve assez facilement son titre, Jim Mattingly est éloigné de la course au titre. Ce titre, malgré le fait que personne ne nie que l'opportunité a été saisie au bon moment, a surement été remporté trop tôt pour le jeune lutteur qui doit encore faire ses preuves au plus haut niveau. *'Separation de Vendetta - Création de Crunk Dat :' peu après les évènements précédents, et ce après une storyline longue de plusieurs mois, la JVPW tourne définitivement la page Vendetta au PPV JVPW War 2011. Jim Mattingly et Rasta Lion décident de rester partenaires, réalisent un face turn et créent l'équipe Crunk Dat ! L'équipe est très populaire auprès des fans de la JVPW et ne passe pas loin de récupérer les ceintures tag team à nouveau (JVPW Hardcore Explosion 2011). Cependant les deux partenaires sont encore un peu tendres sur le ring et peinent face aux champions en titre, même s'ils livrent une prometteuse copie. Ils se séparent provisoirement, d'un commun accord, pour s'endurcir et revenir plus forts, toujours en équipe. *'Le parcours solo - rencontre avec Khronos - affrontements respectueux avec Rasta Lion :' le premier gros match du parcours solo de Jim Mattingly n'est contre nul autre que son ancien partenaire, Rasta Lion. Ce match a été signé d'un commun accord entre les deux partenaires, en fait. Ce match de l'amitié est le symbole de leur départ solo. Pour devenir meilleur et battre son rival à Destructive Birthday V, il trouve le soutien de Khronos, mentor de la colonie des titans (Hyperion, Japet, Oceanos, Coeos...) qui va devenir son manager jusqu'au PPV. Il arrive avec une nouvelle attitude et un nouveau thème (Eye Of The Tiger, de Survivor), livre une prestation très prometteuse mais n'arrive pas à gagner son match. *'Victoire au Trick of Treats - Reformation de Crunk Dat - Second titre par équipe :' Au PPV suivant, JVPW Hallowed Halloween 2011, Jim Mattingly confirme ses progrès, surpasse son partenaire Rasta Lion et remporte le Trick or Treats Match. Ce match, qui confère un bonus au vainqueur et un malus au dernier éliminé, va sceller le parcours solo de Jim Mattingly, qui aura au final été assez cours. Dès le PPV suivant, il choisit d'utiliser son bonus : un match pour le titre de son choix. le 4 décembre 2011, après plus de 6 mois d'efforts, Jim Mattingly et Rasta Lion obtiennent un second titre par équipe en battant les toujours champions The Prodigy à JVPW Fatal Deathmatch 2011 ! Ils sont donc, à l'heure actuelle, les champions JVPW Wide. L'émergence de nouvelles équipes à la JVPW permets l'organisation d'un tournoi pour les ceintures Wide, qui sont donc plus convoitées que jamais. à noter qu'au show JVPW Electronic du 16/01/2012, Jim Mattingly est reconnu par ses pairs comme étant la superstar la plus investie de la fédération. Voilà qui fait bien plaisir à son agent lol. *'Défense des titres Wide - Affirmation en tant que JVPW man :' à JVPW Reload 2012, Crunk Dat sort vainqueur d'un tournoi à 6 équipes pour les ceintures. Ils réussissent à conserver plusieurs fois leur titre par équipe, notemment pour le dernier match des W.M.D à la JVPW. Pendant cette storyline, Jim Mattingly s'affirme comme un des catcheurs les plus fidèles à la JVPW, puisqu'il reproche de façon brutale à Chris Hardwins son départ dans une fédération concurrente, la PFW (Il y touchera d'ailleurs l'or puisqu'il deviendra champion de la fédération). Crunk Dat semble alors au sommet de son art et alors qu'aucune équipe ne semble être en mesure de les battre, la nouvelle team composée de Billy Wyatt et Tyler Jay surprennent deux fois de suite les champions et leur ravissent les ceintures (JVPW Electronic du 12/03/2012). Crunk Dat aura été l'équipe championne pendant plus de 100 jours et continue de faire parti des favoris de la foule, et il faut avouer que cette défaite a considérablement étonné le public de la JVPW. Alors que la paire Jay/Wyatt confirme et réussit plusieurs défenses de titres, Crunk Dat est éloignée des ceintures pour un moment. *'Nouveau parcours solo - Feud avec MIRKO :' Au mois d'Avril 2012, la PFW et la JVPW entrent en rivalité. Le vice président de la JVPW, Damian Murders, avait fait plusieurs déclarations déplacées envers la v-fédération tenue par Jow, et son champion Chris Hardwins est venu se faire justice avec d'autres membres du roster. En découle un Doomsday Cage Match entre les équipes sélectionnées par les deux fédérations, auquel participe Jim Mattingly ! Le match a lieu a JVPW War 2012 et est remportée par la fédération hôte. D'un commun accord, l'ex soldat Américain et le Jamaiquain se séparent pour faire un parcours solo. à JVPW Free-For-All 2012, Jim Mattingly échoue dans un match à 6 pour devenir à nouveau JVPW Champion. Il est cependant le dernier éliminé après que Psyko Rellik et Mirko Kalichenko aient passé une alliance pour la victoire. Suite à ce Pay-per-view, l'américain se rapproche de la title picture puisqu'il perds en 1/2 finale du Road To The Gold Tournament contre MIRKO. Une feud est engagée avec de dernier, décidé à causer du tord au JVPW Universe. Les deux hommes règlent leur différent à JVPW Hardcore Explosion 2012 dans un violent Street Fight match ou Mattingly remporte alors une de ses premières victoires de prestige. *'Saison 6 - JVPW Triple Crown Champion :' Jim participe au 20-Man Last One Match VII de JVPW Endline et gagne le droit de défier Didier Diarra pour le titre JVPW Web à Birthday VI ! Il remporte son match et en plus de devenir JVPW Web Champion, il récupère un titre officieux de la JVPW : le Triple Crown Championship. Le titre sera défendu contre plusieurs catcheurs, notamment Didier Diarra et Ankou. Ce dernier attaquera à plusieurs reprise le champion et lui prendra son titre à JVPW All-Star, après 245 jours (8 mois) de règne. *'JVPW All-Star :' Suite à des difficultés de diffusion, la JVPW choisit de passer à un format plus irrégulier, sans date quotidienne. Jim Mattingly a été annoncé comme faisant partie de cette nouvelle aventure. Alors qu'il vient de perdre son titre et entre en rivalité avec Ankou, il l'affontera ainsi que Sam Krüger dans un tam team match. Crunk Dat se reforme le temps d'un PPV mais perdra dans un match contesté. Rasta Lion, blessé, est éloigné des shows pendant quelques temps. Jim Mattingly s'éloigne du main-event et relance une rivalité du début de saison avec Didier Diarra, le militaire africain. Les deux lutteurs s'affronteront lors de All-Star 3 dans un match à 6 : Jim Mattingly et REVOLVER contre Didier Diarra et les actuels champions JVPW Wide, Ricky Harsh/Billy Wyatt (match gagné par l'équipe heel) *'Saison 7 - JVPW Grand Slam Champion - Mister JVPW :' Cette défaite n'empêche pas Mattingly de progresser. Lors du premier show de la saison 7, aussi appelé "Championship Day", celui-ci bat le revenant Alexander Scott et s'approprie le HFW Hardcore Championship, devenant par la même occasion grand slam champion, c'est à dire un lutteur ayant possédé au moins une fois toutes les ceintures défendues à la JVPW. Jim défendra son titre à plusieurs reprises, notamment lors d'un rematch de l'année passée à Lucky Birthday 7, contre Didier Diarra. puis contre Krüger à Electronic. En Novembre au PPV spécial JVPW All Star 4 : Halloween Havoc, le titre Hardcore est mis de côté pendant le 3e Trick or Treat match auquel Mattingly participe dans sa carrière. Le match ne fera pas de vainqueur, Seth Shadow intervenant alors que l'américain n'a plus que le biker Billy Wyatt, star montante de la JVPW, a éliminer. Une feud commence alors entre les deux finalistes, le motard refusant de stopper son assaut envers l'ancien soldat. au PPV JVPW All-Star 5 : The Reaper's Cometh, Mattingly arrive avec une nouvelle gimmick, toujours face : Mister JVPW, s'affirmant encore une fois comme un acteur majeur de la promotion. Il y bat Billy Wyatt, mais perdra le titre un mois plus tard dans un chains match ultraviolent à JVPW X-Mas Paradise 2013. Après 132 jours de règne et un rematch perdu à JVPW All-Star 6 : Reload, il est temps pour Jim Mattingly de chercher d'autres objectifs. Ça tombe bien, la Pro Wrestling Action de Kevin Keane vient de lui offrir un contrat. La division hardcore étant trop violente pour le corps d'un désormais vétéran du catch, Mattingly se concentre sur l'obtention du JVPW Get The Case 2014 Qualifié en battant Batuka Castello à All-Star 6 : Cold Winter, il échoue à décrocher la malette, puisqu'il termine 3e (Résultats complets : JVPW Acid Rain 2014). Écarté du titre Hardcore et sans feud particulière, Mattingly reste au niveau des meilleurs puisqu'il passe près de battre Ursus, le champion en titre, dans le Main Event de l'Electronic du 19 Avril 2014. * '''Association avec "Jimmy D", Leader des "Jimmies", Tag Team montante :' Jim Mattingly reçoit une offre surprenante de la part d'un autre Jim de la JVPW : former une tag-team inédite d'homonymes de la promotion historique du 79. Motivé par ce nouveau challenge et ayant l'opportunité de prendre sous son aile un jeune de la JVPW, il accepte et est petit à petit surnommé "Big Jim" tandis que son partenaire reçoit le sobriquet "Little Jim". Au PPV JVPW All-Star 8 : Corporate War puis à JVPW All-Star 9 : Bloody Business, Mattingly et Jimmy D. battent remportent succesivement les matchs proposés par l'ancien champion Umaito, qui se cherche lui aussi un nouveau défi. Ayant battu la Desperation à Electronic (qui est repassé à un format régulier), les Jimmies ne subissent leur première défaite qu'après 5 matchs contre uen nouvelle équipe menée par Umaito, au PPV JVPW Road To The Gold 2014. PWA *'Poursuite de la feud avec Ricky Harsh - run vers le titre mondial - départ de la PWA :' Jim Mattingly a évolué conjointement à la JVPW et à la PWA entre Mai et Juillet 2011. Il fait sa première apparition à la PWA (alors SWF) au PPV SWF Dominance. Alors que le plan initial était d'envahir la SWF avec Lion, Malcolm & Cie, le manager général Jean Gage décide d'un match entre Cool Dread et Jim Mattingly, le perdant étant renvoyé. Rasta Lion décide de trahir Jim Mattingly mais celui-ci arrive à remporter son match, et réalise un face turn ! Il est rapidement apprécié du public et reprends son ancienne feud de la JVPW, contre Ricky Harsh, alors champion. Les plans sont alors de faire durer la feud (affontement à PWA Art of War 2011), puis au final de faire remporter le titre à Jim Mattingly. Cependant la PWA passe sur la chaîne principale en concurrence avec d'autres shows du forum catch et on impose à Jim Mattingly de faire un choix : la JVPW ou la PWA. Les négociations sont difficiles et après plusieurs retournements de situation, Jim Mattingly fait le choix de la fidélité et signe un contrat d'exclusivité à la JVPW. BreakTheGame, gérant de la PWA, a du mal à comprendre ce choix et si les relations entre l'agent de Jim Mattinlgly et lui se sont apaisées, cela a mis un certain temps à se faire. Il faut dire que de nombreux talents de la PWA ont choisi de signer exclusivement chez la fédération concurrente, et qu'il a fallu reconstruire de zéro pour le passage en mainstream. Il se dit que Jim Mattingly déplore le fait que l'aventure PWA se soit terminée en si mauvais termes, et que s'il respectera son contrat à la JVPW jusqu'au bout, il est disposé à faire quelques apparitions pour promouvoir la PWA. * Retour dans la promotion - Alliance puis feud avec MIRKO : Contexte, MIRKO est de retour a la PWA et a gagné ses premiers matchs. Attaqué par Tom Diggor et Hans Müller à Anything Goes 2 (C'est titré Anarchy mais c'est bien Anything Goes) , il reçoit un soutien innatendu de Mattingly, qui les défie et crée une nouvelle équipe toute pleine de star power. Cependant des erreurs de communication de la part des deux talents ont lieu si bien qu'à PWA Wanted Dead or Alive, la toute nouvelle équipe est battue et perd du même coup une chance de participer à la World Cup. Les tensions (Mattingly reproche à Mirko d'avoir la grosse tête, PWA Anything Goes #3 & Anarchy #15 #16 #17) aboutissent sur un match au PPV PWA Play Dirty, qui se termine en double décompte extérieur. Après celui-ci, l'ukrainien attaque violemment l'américain, entamant un heel turn. Le lendemain, a Anything Goes #4, le rematch voit mirko l'emporter, en trichant cependant. Celui-ci provoque Mattingly pour un affrontement au PPV PWA Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere : un submission match qui décidera du vainqueur de la feud. Les lecteurs de la PWA ont l'opportunité de voter pour choisir la stipulation, et c'est un dog collar qui est retenu : en plus de ne pouvoir gagner qu'avec des soumissions, les deux lutteurs seront reliés avec un collier pour chien (oui c'est super chelou). Mattingly cherche à montrer son potentiel de "submission wrestler" (PWA Anarchy #18, #19), montrant qu'il peut gagner au jeu de Mirko, mais finit par perdre une nouvelle fois et ne sort pas vainqueur de la feud comme à la JVPW il y a deux ans. * Nouveaux objectifs solo - 79 Mainstream Champion : après avoir pris un court recul par rapport à la promotion, Mattingly revient pour participer à un tournoi dont le but est de décorer un nouveau champion inter-promotion : le PWA-BDW Championship. Il élimine d'abord Matt Hennig (PWA Anarchy #22) puis Gin Manson (#23). Il gagne le droit d'affronter le prétendant de la BDW, Chris Waken. à PWA Insert Your Name, il bat ce dernier et devient le premier champion inter-promotion PWA-BDW. À Anything Goes #6, on apprend que le titre devient commun à toutes les fédérations présentes sur le 79 Network. Ceci qui augmente énormément le prestige du titre qui sera potentiellement défendu dans toutes les promotions qui le demandent. Un nouveau challenge de taille pour Jim Mattingly qui n'est plus désormais à son premier défi et est donc le premier champion d'un titre amené à prendre une belle importance dans les prochains mois. À côté de ce nouveau titre, Mattingly se lance un second défi : capturer le PWA Adrenaline Championship pour écrire la première ligne de son palmarès PWA-only. Il fait donc une apparition surprise au show PWA Adrenaline #16 ou il défait la star montante U-King pour avoir le droit d'affronter le champion actuel, Khaled Amir. Mattingly défendra son titre à plusieurs reprises pour le perdre à la fin de l'été contre Billy Wyatt (décidément il y arrive pas contre ce pd) In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Trial Flight' (Crucifix Powerbomb) 2010 - Présent *'Yankee Kick' (Gamengiri) 2011 - Présent *'Torture Tango' (Torture Texas Cloverleaf) 2012 - Présent Signature Moves *Sonic Booms '''- '''Série de droites qui se termine par un uppercut Favorites Moves *Tornado DDT *Missile Dropkick *Springboard Dropkick *Moonsault Senton *Diving Leg Drop *Two Handed Bulldog *Snap Suplex Entrance Theme *2010 - 2011 : The Last One Alive (V.A.S.T) *2010 - 2011 : Only 1 Nation (Ez3kiel) w/ Vendetta *2011 - Present : Knockin Heads Off (Lil Jon) w/ Rasta Lion in Crunk Dat *2011 - 2013 : Eye Of The Tiger (Survivor) * 2013 - Present : T.O.P (Labrynth) Championships and accomplishments JVPW *JVPW World Champion (1 time) *JVPW Web Champion (1 time) *HFW/JVPW Hardcore Champion (1 time) *JVPW Wide Champion (W/ Vendetta et Rasta Lion) (2 times) *Free-For-All Winner (2011) *JVPW 2011 Awards : Most Involved Superstar *Last One Match Winner (2012) * JVPW Triple Crown Champion (The 6th) * JVPW Grand Slam Champion (The 3rd) Other * 79 Mainstream Champion (1 time - current)